


A Soul's Melody

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Celtic Nightcore music links, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, First work - Freeform, I don't own any of the songs, Magic, Original Plot, Reader is mysterious as hell, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Science Fiction, nonrealistic, reader is 28 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk have finally convinced the human government to allow monsters to travel, have the same rights as humans, be employed, own land and use magic. Exhausted, from all the work over almost 5 years, the preteen, frisk, stumbles into a certain flyer for a musical artist they loved and talked to before going underground. With their new family, magical encounters and… music? Frisk embarks on a new chapter of their life on the surface.





	A Soul's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in chapter one are...  
> Fires At Midnight by Blackmore's Night (nightcore)  
> Ghost Of A Rose by Blackmore's Night (nightcore)  
> The Willow Maid by Erutan (nightcore)

Friday night, July 27th, 2XXX.

I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see, or rather hear, what songs I’ve been missing out on! Should I dress nicely? Is she like I remember? Does she remember me? Um… ok, frisk. Calm down. Your just going to a concert… for your first celebrity crush… ok, sort of celebrity. Local celebrity. And you’ll get to talk with her again! Fudge, that doesn’t work. I sighed, failing to calm myself, I’ve been trying to figure out what outfit I should wear. Hmm… well, if I go with my pink and purple short sleeve sweater, i’ll be able to wear the coral colored leather jacket she gave me. It might show some mid-drift, but I should be fine. On the bottom I should wear some nice light brown pants with pockets since the jacket will be too high up to be comfortable for my hands to rest. Ok, a quick look in the mirror and a brush of the hair… there! The clothes fit nicely and they work well together, well mom would not approve cause the coral almost clashes with the soft pink… whatever. It’s almost time! Purse, check. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Ok, now I just have to sneak out quietly.  
I opened the door of my room, slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I managed to sneak out of the hallway of bedrooms, through the dining room and into the living room. The front door just beyond my grasp, my shoes laying dormant on the shoe rack. As I make a grab for my usual pair of shoes, the living room light flashes on. I freeze instantly, shielding my eyes from the blinding light. “Frisk, darling, what are you doing dressed up and out here in the middle of the night?” mettaton asked. Whew, I still might be able to go! “Just, going out. Won’t be long.” I assured, unfreezing and shoving my shoes on. Mettaton tsked, walking over to me by the front door. “And what in asgore's name would a 13 year old child be doing this late into the night?” he asked. Gosh, he’s going to tease me, dangit! I knew I should have insisted that he spend the night with the skeleton brothers instead of me and mom’s house! I shrugged and secured my purse over my shoulder.  
“I’m going out to see a concert, one of the few I went to as a kid.” I said, edging towards the door. I only have 30 minutes till it starts, I have to get going now. Metta let out a thoughtful hum, a smirk sliding onto his face. “Well, would you mind if I tagged along? I mean, I could always go get toriel up to come with you instead, but-” I let out a playfully irritated groan before grabbing mettaton’s hand and tugging him through the door, setting a meaningful walking pace towards Ebott park. Mettaton, clearly smugly pleased with my irritation, kept pace on my left side as we made our way through the dark and misty night. The new moon making the park seem more menacing than it usually is. Thankfully, there are quite a few seats left to sit in when we arrive. There are a few preteens like myself, some with little siblings. We’ve agreed this is a time and place where the adults were not allowed, at least the mothers and fathers. I can pick out a few older sisters and brothers in the nice folding chairs, all of them set in rows of 10 facing the stage. There's usually around 40 to 60 seats to choose from.  
I always pick the one directly in the middle of the rows, not too close to the stage and not too far to see what's going on. Mettaton sits next to me quietly, curiously looking around in confusion. He turned to me to ask a question, or two, but I quickly shhed him. Lady L/n is always punctual with her performances. How she manages to put on these fantastic shows, changing her clothes every song, adding a stage where there clearly wasn’t one there the day before, how she always chooses to perform on a new moon night, she’s incredible! Never once have I seen another person other than her behind the stage, at the booth she greets her audience at afterwards or anyone who is clearly there not to be an audience. She puts her all into every performance, all the passion, emotion, love and determination into her delicate dances that always blow anyone that sees it away. The soft yellow lighting fades out and the crowd goes quiet. (Fires At Midnight)  
The silence only stays for a few moments before a beautiful string instrument starts to play. More instruments soon join in after and an instrumental, soft and calm starts to play. Not soon after her light and high voice joins the blissful sounds.She slowly steps onto the stage, her dress glowing soft blues, dark reds, light oranges and small little white lights. The dress falls around her like a cloak, showing the maroon shirt and small white shorts underneath.

I stood out here once before  
With my head held in my hands  
For all that I had known of this place  
I could never understand…  
On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
The stars are out and magic is here...

Mettaton gives me a look of awe before continuing to watch lady L/n continue her performance. She starts to dance now, slow fluid movements matching the tones and beat of the music. She starts to do an odd mix of ballet, line dancing and… is that some belly dancing!? Gosh, a lot of things have really changed.

I wished on the seven sisters  
Bring to me wisdom of age  
All that's locked within the book of secrets  
I longed for the knowledge of the sage...  
On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here…

She begins to move, not only with her body but with her very soul. Her beautiful long golden hair flowing swiftly behind her, the lights of the stage flicker soft hues of yellow, white, orange, blue, purple and a tiny amount of gold. All of the lights flickering in time with the music like they were designed for each other.

So, the sisters smiled to themselves  
And they whispered as they shone  
And it was from that very instant  
I knew I would never be alone…  
While on the hills  
The fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here...

The music begins a quick build up for an odd drop, Lady L/n freezing center stage as the build up continued. Once the music dropped into a beautiful melody, she spread out her arms unfolding wings of delicate, almost see through, fabric that flowed with the slight breeze. All at once she began to, twirl, chase something unseen across the stage like a child would chase a firefly. Back and forth across the stage, doing moves you would see professionals use in competitions. Everything from somersaults, to salsa, even some amazing flips that gymnasts do, lady l/n did with flying colors. Literally. Gosh I missed this. The cool night air, the beautiful music, the lights and the colors… this is what I needed. The tune changed unexpectedly and lady l/n slowed her movements and began to move her hands through the air, making wisps of gorgeous emerald green pictures for the crowd. The pictures showed a very young girl with a large group of people, humans and monsters, gathered around her. Supporting her. The people and the little girl formed a twelve pointed star. She began to sing once more, her voice full of sorrow.

Many stars were long forgotten  
Many faded and became ghosts  
Still my sisters glittered down from heaven  
Always there when I needed them most...  
And on the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here…

The was another pick up of the melody and the beat as she finished the song with finesse. Her feet, arms and legs moving with the music. I really need to come to her concerts more often. I wonder how mettaton feels about all this.

I stood out here once before  
With my head held in my hands  
For all that I had known of this place  
I could never understand  
On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here  
The stars are out magic is here

As soon as the lights faded out and lady y/n disappeared from the stage, the crowd gave a loud cheer. I found myself clapping and hollering loudly, mettaton sitting starstruck in his seat. I laughed softly at his expression and sat down. “Well, what do you think?” I asked, whispering as to not disturb the others. Mettaton just answered with a finger to his metallic lips as the lights started to give a soft grey glow, the colors from before seeming like they had grown old. Like gerison. (Ghost Of A Rose)  
It wasn’t long before the next song started up, similar instruments but not as soft of a start. A few moments later and lady L/n walks upon the stage, in a long white dress covered in laced rose patterns. She held five white roses in her hands and placed them at the foot on the stage, lining the edge of her platform.

The valley green was so serene,  
In the middle ran a stream so blue.  
A maiden fair, in despair,  
Once had met her true love there and she told him  
She would say  
Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose

This song has such a slower tempo, but the emotions are thick. The dance she does for this song is deliberate, slow, begging, wishing for a partner to guide her. Her emotions towards this song show clearly through her actions.

Her eyes believed in mysteries,  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber.  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child,  
Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild  
And he loved her  
When she would say  
Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose (Ghost of a rose)

The song strung into an instrumental, the white roses slowly floating upwards slightly glowing green. They danced along with lady l/n as she formally danced across the stage. God… I wish I could break one of the delicate rules we have here for her. To record this and imagine myself up there with her, guiding her into the slow steps… stop. She’s so much older than you, frisk. Yes, she’s beautiful, hot and makes amazing music. No, you can’t ask her to be your girlfriend. She’s at least 28 from what I remember. That's like, super old for teens like me. It’s alright, I’ll live. She starts singing once more, her voice soft.

When all was done, she turned to run,  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And evermore he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say  
Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose  
Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose Ghost of a rose (Ghost of a rose...)

The crowd cheered her on as she, once again, made her exit behind the large black curtain behind her. The dancing roses following her exit. I smiled brightly, a shiver running down my spine at my mind. Me, her, the sunset behind us as we kissed for the first time- NO! Frisk! No. Remember, 28. You are 13. 13! Get a grip! I sighed inwardly and readjusted myself in my seat. (The Willow Maid)  
The last song of the night started with a soft flute, a string instrument playing beside it. The melody was soft, careful, elven-like. The music paused for a short second before playing at a faster beat with soft bongo drums. I think. Then she stepped out, dressed in flowers, roots, pine cones, even some bright green vines. The lights are a soft orange and brown mix, not unlike the colors leaves turn in autumn.  
She continues, sitting cross legged on the stage, her hands reaching outwards from her sides. The green glowing wisps appear again, this time it’s like an animation. A vague animation. A man, a hunter, glowing green walks before the audience and up to a tall willow tree, created from the same green wisps.

A young man walked through the forest  
With his quiver and hunting bow  
He heard a young girl singing  
And followed the sound below  
There he found the maiden  
Who lives in the willow  
He called to her as she listened  
From a ring of toadstools red  
"Come with me, my maiden Come from thy willow bed"  
She looked at him serenely  
And only shook her head  
"See me now A ray of light in the moondance See me now I cannot leave this place, Hear me now A strain of song in the forest. Don't ask me To follow where you lead"

The green glowing light continued to show us the story she was singing. It was better than any type of light show in existence.

A young man walked through the forest  
With a flower and coat of green  
His love had hair like fire  
Her eyes an emerald sheen  
She wrapped herself in beauty  
So young and so serene  
He stood there under the willow  
And he gave her the yellow bloom  
"Girl, my heart you've captured Oh, I would be your groom"  
She said she'd wed him never  
Not near, nor far, nor soon  
A young man walked through the forest

With an axe sharp as a knife  
"I'll take the green-eyed fairy And she shall be my wife With her I'll raise my children With her I'll live my life"  
The maiden wept when she heard him  
When he said he'd set her free  
He took his axe and used it  
To bring down her ancient tree  
"Now your willow's fallen  
Now you belong to me"

The tempo slowed once more as the green glowing wisps showed the girl, following the song like it was her life. I can hardly tell this isn’t actually happening. It’s like magic.

She followed him out the forest  
And collapsed upon the earth  
Her feet had walked but a distance  
From the green land of her birth  
She faded into a flower  
That would bloom for one bright eve  
He could not take from the forest  
What was never meant to leave

And with that, the green wisps faded and lady l/n stood. She walked behind the curtain as the crowd went absolutely nuts! I mean, I followed suit, but I’ve never heard it be this loud before! I was beaming as the crowd, the very small crowd, started to make their way over to the right side of the stage. I stood and gazed at mettaton, he was standing, clapping, and looking confused at the small crowds actions. “What are they doing, darling?” he asked. He lowered his hands and started to follow the large group. Without letting the smile fall from my expression, I charged after him.

6 Pages


End file.
